


Broken

by MFLuder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Sam's wishing he were with someone else.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 9, 2006, at [my DW](https://mf-luder-xf.dreamwidth.org/38406.html#cutid2).

He stared down at the body below him, featuring golden angles, taut muscles, glistening sweat. Green eyes glowed; love and desire for him.

“It's alright, Sammy,” Dean encouraged as he arched into Sam's touch.

But even as Sam pushed in, loving the tightness that was no one else's – saved, just for him – he longed for pale curves, blonde tresses instead of a short crop. He wanted that warm _home_ feeling he'd once had.

He stopped, head resting on Dean's trembling chest.

“I'm sorry, I can't. You're not her.”

Dean, voice broken, just held him, stroking his back. “It's alright, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
